If That's What You Want To Call It!
by SpunkAnimeDolphin
Summary: In Many Different Ways! If that's what you want to call it! The Last Chapter is the BEST! It was last minute thought, but I wanna here what you think of it. B/J MOMENTS! Dreams, Visits to Renkotsu and Dr. Suikotsu and the odd conversations they have! R&R!
1. Bankotsu's Dream

**6 SHOT **

**Many Different Ways! If That's What You Want To Call It!**

**(Disclaimer: really don't own anyone here except me, myself, and I, and MY IDEAS! Any ideas that aren't mine are off of shows and other stories and notwhat. Now let's just hope I don't get killed by the Band of 7!!)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MANY DIFFERENT WAYS! IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT TO CALL IT!**

_**[Tab: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! HOWEVER JAKOTSU SEEMS TO THINK HE DOES! HAHAHA- J/K! *She takes out her notebook, as she brings out her pen.* (Now what to write) *Starts writing on page* [It's dark and creepy, and in the night-] :ERR! This isn't working for me at all! (Don't tell me I'm already at a writer's block) :HEY RENKOTSU GET OVER HERE AND ORGANIZE MY THOUGHTS, OR I'LL HAVE NARAKU TAKE YOUR JEWEL SHARD!**_

_**Renkotsu: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY! .**_

_**Tab: Here *She throws the notebook at Renkotsu* :I'll tell you want I want to say, as you start writing got it.**_

_**Renkotsu *Turns around in a snuff* :Whatever.**_

_**Tabolina *Begins* ]**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Shot One**

**Bankotsu's Dream**

**It started around midnight when the pictures in Bankotsu head began to visualize more; about the day before. **

_**[Renkotsu: Bankotsu?**_

_**Tab: JUST CONTINUE!**_

_**Renkotsu *sighs*]**_

**It was when Jakotsu came in and started to talk about his missing comrades, Mukotsu, Kyokotsu, and Ginkotsu. **

"**Oh, oh yeah, Naraku's insects told me about it," Bankotsu grieved upon. **

"**O.o, I have something for you, Bankotsu," Jakotsu reaches into his shirt, where the armor and pulls out the jewel, to hand it him. Bankotsu, stares at him in shock. "You're giving it, to me?"**

"**Yeah, you were the one who told us if we got one, to hand it over to you."**

**Bankotsu, deeply and emotionally touched, as a little bit to tears drops out of his eyes. "Jakotsu, you're-"**

**Bankotsu goes to wrap his arm around Jakotsu shoulder and pulls him towards himself, "You're a great pal. **

"**Uh?" Jakotsu eyes shot up in shock.**

"**You're the only one in the world that I can really trust," Bankotsu says with his arm still there. "Even if you're a bit weird".**

"**You really think so?" Jakotsu asked.**

**The two laugh it all off, until silence hits.**

"**Maybe, then again, maybe I'm wired too," Bankotsu says, looking into Jakotsu's eyes.**

"**I guess we'll have to find out huh Ban- Chan?"**

"**I agree," Bankotsu says as the two inch closer. Then Bankotsu whispers **_**[AN: Renkotsu is going to kill me for this.]**_** "I love you."**

"**REALLY!?" Jakotsu's eyes glow with a bright smile on his face.**

**Bankotsu nods.**

"**And just when I thought- after all that time- I thought-"**

**Bankotsu, puts his other hand between his neck and cheek.**

_**[*Renkotsu rolls his eyes* :WELL YOU JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY! **_

_**Tab: THIS IS A FANFIC, SHOW SOME RESPECT! ]**_

"**I love you too," Jakotsu said as he leans in to kiss Bankotsu.**

**Bankotsu breaks the kiss. "How can you love me, If you're in love with Inuyasha?"**

"**Bankotsu, I'm in love with Inuyasha like I'm in love with you. Inuyasha is just another one of "them"; my playmate, the one I get to kill as soon as I get done with fooling around with him. I could never use you like that, Bankotsu."**

"**Then break it off, or I'll kill him personally myself," Bankotsu threatened. **

"**Okay, okay, once we see him again, I'll just kill him, and not hit on anymore guys."**

"**Promise?" Bankotsu asked.**

"**Promise," Jakotsu and Bankotsu shake on it. "Besides, we've been best friends. Every close best friends, and we trust each other all the time. I don't wanna break our trust. I don't want this to go away."**

"**Yeah, but now we're more than just best friends, now," Bankotsu added.**

"**Of course we are, " Jakotsu goes to kiss Bankotsu, deeply, passionately, meaningfully, and truthfully. **

**Bankotsu, kisses back just the same, as he wakes up in sweat; not because it was a nightmare, but because of the fear of what might happen. If it did really happen. **

_**[Renkotsu *glares at the paper and then to me.* :Aren't you going to add anyone else to this yet.**_

_**Tab *puts her hands up to defended herself. * :Don't worry about it, I will, I will. Just wait until you here the next part.]**_


	2. Back of the line at MT Hakurei

**SHOT TWO**

**Back of the line at Mt. Hakurei **

**That's exactly how it was, Bankotsu was in the back of the line out of the four; continuing to think about the dream.**

"**What do you think is wrong with Bankotsu?" Renkotsu asked Suikotsu.**

"**I'm not sure," Dr. Suikotsu said. "Maybe he caught something, or it could be emotional problems.**

_**[Renkotsu: Wait, you're making Suikotsu nice in this.**_

_**Tab nods. :Yeah, because he's expected to**__**help**__** Bankotsu's problem out.**_

_**Renkotsu: Whatever, just continue. ]**_

"**Emotional problems?"**

"**Well you know how Bankotsu get's sometimes. Remember last year when he got that gift from Jakotsu at Christmas time; when we were mad at him the way we were?" Suikotsu, filling Renkotsu on the details. **

"**I know, I can't believe it, and he's suppose to be the leader. Isn't the leader suppose to show examples of being strong, instead of tearing down all the time. Why is he leader anyway?"**

"**Oh, I see, it sounds like someone is jealous of the leader," Suikotsu joked.**

"**I am not," Renkotsu shooting a dirty-evil glare at Suikotsu. **

"**Ah, don't worry about it, I was just kidding," Suikotsu laughed. **

"**Sure you were," Renkotsu continues go glare, not trusting Suikotsu.**

**Jakotsu, now carious about what Renkotsu and Suikotsu where rambling on about; goes to see what's up. "Hey, what are you two rating on about over here, and how come Bankotsu is all the way back there?"**

"**Maybe, you should talk to him to find out if he physically or emotionally sick back there," Renkotsu ordered.**

"**HEY BANKOTSU!" Jakotsu waved happily, trying to get Bankotsu back on his feet again. **

**(I really hope he doesn't come any closer, cause I don't know what will happen.) Bankotsu thought. **

"**What are you so down about? Oh, let me feel your forehead. You're as cute as ever, sexy. Wow, look at thoughts eyes. Why is your face red? Do you have a cold?" Jakotsu continues to ramble on.**

"**Uh- uh Jakotsu-"**

**Jakotsu keeps going on. "If it colds, maybe we can strip our clothes and cuddle by a warm fire.**

"**THAT'S ENOUGH!" Bankotsu yelled, red as a tomato now.**

**Suikotsu smirks. **

"**What is it?" Renkotsu asked.**

"**Not sure exactly, but I'll figure it out."**

**Jakotsu looks at Bankotsu with a puppy dog pout. "Hey, now, I just wanted to know if you were okay.**

"**I'm sorry, Jakotsu, but you're just getting a little- uh-"**

"**Over top of your sick twisted imagination," Renkotsu finished. **

"**HEY!" Jakotsu protested. **

"**Jakotsu, I'm fine, really, it's nothing," Bankotsu's face back to normal. **

"**Then, what you doing all the way in the back of the line for?" Jakotsu raised the question.**

"**Maybe he was busy strategizing or something?" Renkotsu said to get the pointless conversation done and out of the way.**

"**Oh, yeah, yeah, that's it, I was just strategizing," Bankotsu lied. **

"**So what's our plan?" Jakotsu asked.**

"**Don't you think I would be in the front of the line, if I had a plan by now?" Bankotsu saying that he would be in front of the line if he 'did' have a plan.**

"**IT'S THEM!" A voice shouted.**

**The Band of 4 look to see a few people standing before them.**

"**MY BELOVED!" Jakotsu, growing all happily again. **


	3. Fighting Inuyasha IFTWUW2CIT!

**SHOT THREE**

**FIGHTING INUYASHA- IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT TO CALL IT**

"**IT'S THEM!" Miroku shouted. **

**The Band of Four look to see Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou **_**[AN: Whose by the way, hiding from the four.]**_

"**MY BELOVED INUYASHA!" Jakotsu, growing all happily again. He runs to Inuyasha and pulls him into a hug. "I missed you soooooooooo much Inu- Yaha."**

**Inuyasha just stands there, shocked to the bone, with his one eye twitching. "GET OFF YOU FREAK!" **

"**I thought Jakotsu was here to kill Inuyasha, not hug him," Shippou stated. **

"**Shut up Shippou," Inuyasha winced some more.**

"**What not?" Miroku asked.**

"**Well, this is different," Sango pointed out.**

"**I SAID GET OFF, ALREADY, DAMN IT!"**

**Jakotsu goes up to press his lips against Inuyasha's.**

**Miroku and Sango, raise their eye brows.**

**Kagome winces as well as Shippou.**

"**I think I'm gonna be sick", Shippou stated.**

"**I don't get it, I flirt with girls and don't get any; as Inuyasha doesn't even chase after guys, and finally get's one after him".**

"**Well, it's not he asked for Jakotsu, to come chase him around, and hunt him down".**

"**GET OFF OF ME!" Inuyasha, giving one final bow, to get Jakotsu off of him. **

**Bankotsu's pulse begins to raise; as he cruses a small jar that Jakotsu gave him, in his hands. **

**Everyone sees the jewel shard it the ground.**

"**I DON'T CARE ANYMORE, KEEP YOUR STUPID JEWEL SHARD! BUT YOU'RE A DEAD MUTT NOW! EAR HEAD!" Bankotsu goes to blow of some steam, while whacking his Banryu around, all over the place. **

"**YO! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING!" Inuyasha shouted, holding his Tetsusaiga against his.**

"**I WANT YOU DEAD! WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY!" Bankotsu continued, running Inuyasha downward toward the cliff.**

"**He isn't even giving the chance, for Inuyasha to fight back," Miroku declared. **

"**He won't stop," Kagome said worriedly. **

**Bankotsu keeps whacking his Banryu around wildly; until it makes a dead met with Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga.**

"**I don't know what you call this Bankotsu, but this isn't even a real fight!" Inuyasha shouted again.**

"**I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU CALL IT! I STILL WANT YOU DEAD!**

"**Are you sure he's not just doing this just to get the anguish off his back" ? Renkotsu asked Suikotsu; as Sango asks Miroku about the same thing.**

"**I mean why did he just get off all angry about all of a sudden".**

"**Maybe it's what Jakotsu did earlier", Suikotsu alleged.**

"**Jakotsu was only trying to cheer him up, in his own filthy imagination of course", Renkotsu stated. **

"**Or maybe it's just one huge misconception "," Suikotsu stated.**

"**What do you mean, what are you talking about?" Renkotsu asked.**

"**Remember, Bankotsu didn't blow off any stem until after he saw Jakotsu kiss Inuyasha", Suikotsu guided Renkotsu.**

"**Oh, that. Yeah I knew that one of these days, Bankotsu, was going to finally let it out In the open", Suikotsu comment. **

"**Well Jakotsu still doesn't know", Renkotsu said.**

**"Jakotsu is too dense to know, especially if it's a secret from Bankotsu; remember they've been best friends, ever since they were little. They have that 'trust' issue in their close relationship. Jakotsu wouldn't know, but they don't normally keep secrets from one another", Suikotsu explained. **

"**Oh yeah, that is true, and if that's the case then it's pretty obvious that Bankotsu is jealous of Inuyasha?"Jakotsu asked.**

"**If that were true, then that would mean Inuyasha actually likes Jakotsu; that would mean he would want him for himself", Suikotsu explained.**

"**But from the looks of it, it doesn't' look like Inuyasha's too interested, explain that one", Renkotsu tested Suikotsu.**

"**Then it has to be the fact that Bankotsu is jealous that Jakotsu is in love with Inuyasha", Renkotsu breaks through.**

"**THAT HAS TO BE IT!" Suikotsu said.**

"**Do we dear tell them?" Renkotsu asked. **

"**Well let's not tell them that we know just yet; I want to talk to Bankotsu before we say anything". Suikotsu planed.**

"**Okay, now that that's settled".**

**They both turn to keep on watching the so- called fight.**

"**I wonder what Bankotsu could be so mad about?" Sango asked.**

"**Well, I mean Inuyasha is here," Shippou said.**

"**No, but I mean-"**

**Kagome cut in "What Sango means is that Bankotsu isn't acting like himself".**

"**Yeah, they aren't even fighting, Bankotsu is just trying to bet up Inuyasha to death, while he keep blocking", Sango explained. **

"**yeah, it just looks like they're fighting, and it's a big misconception if you don't understand what's really going on", Kagome filled Shippou in. **

"**Yeah, you're right, I wonder what's got Bankotsu all wiled up about?" Shippou asked.**

"**No idea, all I know is that he started going crazy, right after Jakotsu kissed Inuyasha", Kagome **

**detailed out.**

"**Wait, you don't think it's possible that Bankotsu just might be jealous?" Miroku wondered aloud. **

"**Wait, do you think it's possible that Bankotsu might have feelings for Inuyasha?" Sango asked.**

"**If that were the case, I don't think he would be trying to kill Inuyasha right now" , Kagome acknowledged. "I think it's more like he might have feelings for Jakotsu, however Jakotsu is in love with Inuyasha".**

"**So Bankotsu is jealous of Jakotsu's love for Inuyasha," Sango clarified.**

"**Whatever the case may be, this can't go on much longer", Miroku, pointed to the man, 'not' battling.**

"**YO! BANKOTSU WHAT ARE YOU DONG!" Inuyasha roared. **

**Bankotsu, close towards falling on Inuyasha, from being all tired out. Jakotsu runs to try to hold Bankotsu back. Inuyasha finally gains the strength to push Bankotsu and Jakotsu off him and out on Jakotsu's back. **

**"You're doing nothing but swinging your stupid sword around like a monkey. I haven't even seen any power come out of it. You're not as calm and confident as if you were in a real fight. I don't know what your problem is, but don't pinning them on me, GOT IT!" Inuyasha finally retest on his sword for a short break himself. "Man, I'm so tired of all of you trying to hang all over me today.**

"**Awe, how come I didn't get to fight him?" Jakotsu asked.**

**Bankotsu goes to stick him Banryu tip right near Jakotsu's mouth. "You stay out of this".**

"**Bankotsu", Jakotsu looked out worriedly. **

"**Let's go", ordered Inuyasha. His team left as the members of the Band of Four leave to their place. **


	4. Bankotsu

**SHOT FOUR**

**BANKOTSU DENIAL!**

**Bankotsu walks in the hut to see Renkotsu setting on floor getting dinner ready.**

"**Bankotsu, It's good to see you".**

"**I'm not interrupting anything, am I?**

"**Uh, no, take a seat, make yourself comfortable", Renkotsu offered.**

"**Good, because I really need to talk to you?"**

"**Is this about the food, did Suikotsu say something to you?"**

"**Well, neither", Bankotsu said.**

"**Oh my, what's up?" He asked.**

"**I donno. It's just…. Lately I've been feeling…." Bankotsu scouts around the floor, trying to get conferrable to explain. "Okay here what it is…." He changes the topic, " You know what, I feel a lot better now." Then he gets out of chair, just about to leave.**

"**No-no-no-no-no, come back here and talk to me Jakotsu?" Renkotsu ordered.**

**Renkotsu turns around and sighs. "Okay huh-"**

**Renkotsu, waiting.**

"**Well you and Suikotsu, friends for a long time right? Sure, there are rules. You two were both in the same place. But that's different. There are rules there too, you know what I mean?" Bankotsu asked.**

"**Do you, brother?" Renkotsu asked.**

"**It was different for you guys. You we're both in the same place right?"**

"**At the fight", Renkotsu guessed, not seeing though the misconception.**

"**Yeah", Bankotsu answered. **

"**Yes Suikotsu and I were at the fight, we were both at the fight.**

**Jakotsu shrugs and shakes his head."You know what, this is a bad idea. Forget about it. And listen, do me a favor. This conversation stay's between you and me.**

"**If that-" Renkotsu stopped. (If this wasn't such a pointless conversation.)**

**Jakotsu leaves**

******************************

**Renkotsu goes to see Suikotsu, to see Jakotsu talking to him. **

"**Hey,"**

"**What's up, you look down?" Suikotsu asked.**

**Jakotsu agrees. **

"**No it's okay, I actually stop by to you I had the weirdest conversation with Bankotsu. He was talking about Rules, and right and wrong and-**

"**I had the same conversation," Suikotsu, stopped before Renkotsu get's to ahead of himself. **

"**You did? What was he talking about?"**

"**I donno Bankotsu hasn't had this much trouble getting out words since the last fight," Suikotsu finished.**

**Everyone turns to Suikotsu.**

"**Well okay, let's break this down", Renkotsu looks at Suikotsu. "What exactly did he say to you?"**

"**He was talking about rules, and looking at people differently," Suikotsu answered.**

"**Will he didn't say that to me," Renkotsu looks up, trying to think.**

**Jakotsu enters the conversation. "So what did he tell you?"**

"**He was asking question about you-", He pointed to Suikotsu. "-Me, the fight and of course the glue that holds all this together, the rules. **

"**Okay so you-", he points to Renkotsu: Me, the fight, looking at people differently. Maybe he wants to do what you and I did at the fight with someone else," Suikotsu alleged.**

"**But we didn't do anything at the fight?" Renkotsu stated.**

"**But what did he mean by rules?" Jakotsu asked.**

"**Wait, remember what we were talking about before, about the fight?" Suikotsu asked Renkotsu.**

"**About, when he went crazy after- ohhhh………….."**

"**Because he was looking at 'her' differently," Suikotsu added in. **

"**So he thinks that if he does that while 'she's' in love with another man, that would be breaking the rules.**

"**Well in any case, that wouldn't that be breaking the rules?" Jakotsu asked.**

"**I mean I knew he was jealous, but I didn't think he would've fallen in love", Renkotsu said.**

"**If anything, I thought he actually had a problem on him, for a while there at least," Suikotsu.**

"**Or, at least wanting what he wants, all to himself", Renkotsu finished.**

"**This concludes father exploration", Suikotsu goes on out.**

"**Wait, I don't understand. How come it feels like I'm the only one who doesn't know what's going on around here anymore?"**

"**Uh, you'll have to ask Bankotsu that one," Renkotsu leaves.**

*******************************************************

**Bankotsu meets Dr. Suikotsu at an empty filed filled with flowers. "Did you want me for something?"**

"**Well yeah, the others are getting their weapons a good cleaning. Good thing you cam though", Suikotsu made clear.**

"**Woo, what- what do you mean it's a good thing I came?" The long, black- haired, braided boy asked.**

"**So what did Jakotsu say when you told him you loved him?"**

"**What, I'm not in love-" Bankotsu started.**

**Suikotsu looks in the book that's in his lap. "Stage One, Denial."**

"**What, I'm not in Denial-" Bankotsu got cut off again.**

"**You didn't tell him, did you?"**

"**No," Bankotsu sighs a little desperate. **

"**Of course not; that' because you're secretly in love with Jakotsu," Suikotsu stated.**

"**I am not secretly in love with Jakotsu, O. K. He just really upset about the others death. So I went up there to comforted him.**

**Suikotsu going along with what Watson was saying. "What do you mean by comforted?"**

"**Nothing, I just gave him a hug", Bankotsu stated honestly. **

"**Stage two, Hesitation".**

"**It's also a sign for friendship", Bankotsu glared.**

"**Not your case, lover boy", Suikotsu continues to mark notes down in his book.**

"**It was a hug, okay, it was just a simple hug. I was a friend, being a friend, to a friend", Bankotsu, trying to make himself clear.**

"**You use the word "Friend" more. Just tell- what type of hug did you give him?"**

"**What type of hug?" Bankotsu asked in confusion. "Well, it really wasn't a hug, I just wrapped my arms his shoulder",**

"**Stage three, desire, it looks like you miss the feeling of devotion",**

"**Miss the feeling of devotion, where are you getting all of this from?" Bankotsu asked.**

**Suikotsu showed him the book."Oh come on Bankotsu, you're still human, open your eyes, you have a heart, use it. The more you do, I'm the more Jakotsu will fall in love with you.**

**Bankotsu glares at Suikotsu again. "I was hugging him as a FRIEND! It's not my fault he dresses and acts like a girl.**

**Suikotsu gives Bankotsu a look. **

"**What!? It doesn't mean I have feeling for Jakotsu- maybe it means I have feeling for guys who dress like girls".**

"**Whatever you say- okay, but be careful, Jakotsu's not in the same palace you are".**

"**Oh, okay- okay that place you're referring to is being in love. Then he 'is' in that place as me, because I am 'not' in that place", Bankotsu, trying to settle.**

"**Okay, I didn't get that. Maybe that's because of step four, confusion", looking in his book again.**

**Bankotsu takes the book and throws it back at him.**

"**Stage Five, lost anger".**

**Bankotsu leaves.**


	5. Misconception and Depression

**SHOT FIVE**

**MISCONCEPTION AND DEPRESSION **

**Jakotsu goes the cabin to see Suikotsu and Renkotsu eating. He decides to take a seat and put his head down and sigh.**

"**What's wrong Jakotsu?" Renkotsu asked.**

**"My feelings for my sexy, handsome, beloved Inuyasha is grow way stronger than before. It's almost as if I don't want to kill him. I mean after I kissed him, it felt like, it would do something I would want to do forever, you know, for the rest of my life".**

"**Good thing, Bankotsu isn't here, huh Renkotsu?"**

"**Yep, I haven't' seen him this morning, so what's up?"**

"**Jealously, Denial, Hesitation, Desire 'missing the feeling of devotion', Confusion, Lost Anger, and now probably depression".**

"**What are you two doing to the poor guy?"**

"**What we doing?" Suikotsu and Renkotsu asked angrily. **

"**All is this is between you, Inuyasha, and him, not us", Renkotsu stabbed. **

"**What do you mean. Everything between me and Inuyasha has nothing to do with Bankotsu", Jakotsu said confused. **

"**Okay, Jakotsu, let me ask you this", Renkotsu began. "What happened if another man loves you, would still go for Inuyasha".**

"**I- I donno, I never had another man love me before; it's actually kind of sad thinking about it".**

"**Okay, what if we told you that Bankotsu found you the perfect guy?"**

"**WHAT!?" Jakotsu jumps up in surprise. "You two aren't pulling my leg are you?"**

"**No, I'm sure Bankotsu is setting outside on the porch now, why won't you go talk to him?"**

"**You two just don't want me to be with Inuyasha, because you want him for yourself, is that it?" Jakotsu, jumping to conclusions. **

"**Say that again, and I'll rip out that tongue of yours", Renkotsu threatened. **

"**Fine, whatever, I don't wanna be in here anyway", Jakotsu goes outside to see Bankotsu setting there. "Hey there, Ban- Chan."**

**Bankotsu gives a small grin to Jakotsu.**

"**Why so silent?"**

"**You know what it's like, don't you?"**

"**To know what, what's like? Jealously, Denial, Hesitation, Desire 'missing the feeling of devotion', Confusion, Lost Anger, and now probably depression", Jakotsu guessed.**

"**Uh, who told you all of that?"**

"**Suikotsu; oh and he and Renkotsu, were talking some guy, you have for me," Jakotsu stated exactly. "So where is he?"**

"**He isn't much a surprise".**

"**Well, I can't wait to meet him, then maybe I won't have to make my final decision on Inuyasha".**

"**Wait, final decision?" Bankotsu looks at Jakotsu likes he's scared.**

"**The one final guy who will be with me forever, and only guy I won't' need up killing. This dis-cluing the band of 7, of course".**

"**Oh, I see, even though he might not win against Inuyasha?"**

"**How do you know?" Jakotsu asked.**

"**You already know this guy", Bankotsu said looking the other way.**

"**I do, well then come on tell me, who is it, who is it?"**

"**If you promise to drop your love for Inuyasha first, I will tell you".**

"**Impossible!"**

"**Then, I guess you'll never know".**

"**What is he, jealous of me and Inuyasha?"**

"**Well, maybe, besides, whoever said that Inuyasha liked you like you love him?" Bankotsu now trapping Jakotsu.**

"**You're right, it's hopeless, Inuyasha will never love me like I love him", Jakotsu looks at the ground. **

**Bankotsu ears prick up and his eyes grow big as he hears tears.**

**Bankotsu (This is almost like before?) "Oh, come on Jakotsu, you shouldn't be the one crying, I'm the one who depressed".**

"**Well if your depressed then why not cry with me".**

"**Because," Bankotsu takes a deep breath before the next line come out. "If this was a relationship between two people, a guy isn't suppose to cry. He's suppose to be supporting the girl who's in tears".**

**Jakotsu looks up. "Huh?"**

**Bankotsu (Crap, I should've never said that.)**

"**Is that what you really think Bankotsu?" Jakotsu asked.**

"**No, I was just saying", he quickly lied.**

"**Oh, oh, I thought so", Jakotsu laughed. "Hey, but thanks for cheering me up, that's what friends are for right-", He looks at Bankotsu. "Right?"**

"**You're more than a friend to me Jakotsu",**

"**Huh?" Jakotsu now confused as ever starting right in front of Jakotsu.**

"**You know that I love you Jakotsu, and that I always will. We're best friends, we're brothers, we're everything".**

"**Oh, oh, right, of course, what was I thinking?" Jakotsu laughed nervously. **

"**I always ask myself that too", Bankotsu looks away.**


	6. Confession of Bankotsu and Jakotsu!

**SHOT SIX**

**The Confession **

"**What's wrong Bankotsu?"**

"**Hold on one minute, I'll be back?" Bankotsu leaves and comes back dressed like Inuyasha.**

"**Hey, yo, Jakotsu, what do you think you're doing, sitting here! Get up here and fight like man!"**

"**BANKOTSU!" Jakotsu eyes, look like they were about to fall, right out of their sockets'.**

"**Come on, ready," Bankotsu pulls his Banryu. "MEET MY NEW TETSUSAIGA!"**

**Jakotsu laughs while looking at him weird.**

"**Why are you dressed like my beloved Inuyasha?" Jakotsu stands there as some thoughts come to his head. **

"_**Because he was looking at 'her' differently," Suikotsu added in. **_

"_**So he thinks that if he does that while 'she's' in love with another man, that would be breaking the rules.**_

"_**Well in any case, that wouldn't that be breaking the rules?" Jakotsu asked.**_

"_**I mean I knew he was jealous, but I didn't think he would've fallen in love", Renkotsu said.**_

"_**If anything, I thought he actually had a problem on him, for a while there at least," Suikotsu.**_

"_**Or, at least wanting what he wants, all to himself", Renkotsu finished.**_

"_**All is this is between you, Inuyasha, and him, not us", Renkotsu stabbed. **_

"_**What do you mean. Everything between me and Inuyasha has nothing to do with Bankotsu", Jakotsu said confused. **_

"_**Okay, Jakotsu, let me ask you this", Renkotsu began. "What happened if another man loves you, would still go for Inuyasha".**_

"_**I- I donno, I never had another man love me before; it's actually kind of sad thinking about it".**_

"_**Okay, what if we told you that Bankotsu found you the perfect guy?"**_

**He opens his eyes like never before. "Bankotsu, you were- je-alous, after all the time. You're the guy that wants to kill Inuyasha and be with me?"**

**Bankotsu still disguised as Inuyasha, walks up to Jakotsu, "I don't know how else to spill it out. We maybe all thoughts things I said before. However, Jakotsu, I want to be more than that, with you, Jakotsu, only you. You wanna know why?**

"**Of course silly", Jakotsu smiles.**

"**I'm in love with you?" Jakotsu said.**

"**Okay, um, no offence Bankotsu, but if you're going to confess your love to me, you're gonna be have to be yourself".**

"**Huh?" Bankotsu asked confused.**

"**Takes off that stupid mask already, I wanna see that cute face of yours", Jakotsu said tastily. **

"**Why won't you just take it off for me?"**

"**Really Bankotsu, I never knew you knew how to play dirty".**

"**I don't, I just can't take off this mask without your help".**

"**O.o." Jakotsu helps rip off the mask and throws it miles away, somewhere on the land.**

**Jakotsu turns to see a blushing Bankotsu; both face to face, inch by inch away.**

"**I'm-"**

**Jakotsu puts one of his fingers on Bankotsu lips. "Shh," You don't need to repeat yourself. "If I were to know about this, I would've given Inuyasha up months ago. I've always loved you, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep-**

"**I get it", Bankotsu said.**

"**That's why I've never wanted anyone else on our team".**

"**I didn't earthier, but we had too".**

"**Yeah, you got that right", Jakotsu blinks then stares at Bankotsu again. "Can I say that I'm in love with you now?"**

"**You just did?" Bankotsu's face fell.**

**Jakotsu and Bankotsu then laugh a little.**

**Jakotsu gives Bankotsu one of the freaky eye- wink things and then kisses him.**

**Bankotsu returns the kiss, ever so deeply, passionately, meaningfully, and truthfully. As they embrace one another, melt, and never let go. **_**[Tab: Yeah right, no story ends that good.]**_

**Suikotsu and Renkotsu, now sitting inside.**

"**Don't you think it's a little too quiet around here?" Renkotsu asked.**

"**Yeah," Renkotsu gets up.**

"**Where are you going?"**

"**Fallow me, if you wish,"**

**Renkotsu and Suikotsu go and see what was happening outside.**

"**Should we interrupt them?" Renkotsu asked.**

"**Na, I say we'll just let them go for now?" Suikotsu said.**

**Bankotsu and Jakotsu take and breath, trying to catch their breath. **

"**You think they caught us?" Jakotsu asked.**

"**Oh, don't worry, we'll just kill them, if we ever decide to back in that is".**

**Now Bankotsu just holds Jakotsu in his arms, talking about what the rest of the people would think and-**

**[Renkotsu: THAT'S IT! STOP RIGHT THERE! DON'T GO NO FATHER! THAT'S THE END! I'VE HAD ENOUGH WRITING THIS DISRUPTED CRAP ALREADY!**

**Tab: Okay, chill, chill. *To herself* :Man it looks like he got out on the wrong side of the bed this morning. *She turns to Renkotsu* :So do you like my fanfic?**

**Renkotsu: You must be kidding me. *He glared.*]**

**THE END!**


End file.
